Salty Water
by hollie-x
Summary: Brendan & Ste spend a day at the seaside :) I'm bored so why not write a story LOL


**Just some little idea I had of a family trip to the seaside :)**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Day Trip To The Seaside**

Why is it that whenever 'Mr Sunshine' makes an appearance everybody wants to go to the beach to catch some rays and play about in the cool, sea water? It could be freezing bloody cold but if that sun's out you can guarantee the sandy bays will be packed. Everyone that is, about from Steven Hay. He'd been moaning non-stop the past few days to Brendan, his boyfriend, that he didn't want to go. He'd tried everything in his power to put Brendan off the idea including faking a headache this morning but Brendan saw through his lies.

'I know you're lying Steven, come on it will be fun. The kids are excited. Look at their little faces. Even Declan wants to bloody go! Stop being a baby. I'll make it worth your while' Brendan winked at Ste.

'You're like a human lie detector do you know that?'

'Mhm. Love ye' Brendan picked up the bucket and spade on the floor, then the cooler with all the drinks and sandwiches in.

* * *

An hour and a bit later they arrived at their destination and unpacked and stripped off to their beachwear. Sure, it wasn't the best beach you'd ever see you can't really compare English beaches to that of Mexico or Thailand but the look on the kids faces changed Ste's mind. Sunbathe. That's all he would do. Declan and Padraig took Leah and Lucas' hands and walked them over the amusements. Declan was responsible, he was 16 now so everything was fine. After all Ste was near that age when he'd stepped up and was prepared to be a dad to little Leah, so nothing was going to happen to them here.

'Coming in the sea Steven?' Brendan asked, holding out his hand.

'Nah don't really feel like it. '

'Steven' Brendan waited for Ste's gaze to meet his. 'You can swim can't ye?'

'What! Course I can Brendan!'

'Did you forget I'm a human lie detector..'

Steven smiled. Brendan always knew how to make him smile. There were various times in the last few months of their relationship were Ste was in such a shit mood, didn't want to do anything or talk to anybody and Brendan had changed his mind. He was in the happiest relationship he'd ever been in, with the man he loved to pieces and he felt like he could open up and reveal things he had never revealed before.

Ste let out a sigh. 'Okay I can't swim'

'Knew it! Why not?'

'Didn't exactly go to school much to learn did I?'

'I could have guessed that Steven. I mean what did you say the other day? Abraham Lincoln was the prime minister in the 2nd world war?'

'I don't know do I! As I said, didn't go to school...'

'Oh and you didn't know what Florence Nightingale sang...'

'I thought it was that ginger singer alright!'

Ste gave Brendan a little push, but something caused him to lose his footing, leaving him landing straight on his backside on the sand.

'Oh my god Brendan are you alright?!'

'No, think my arse needs rubbing'

'Shut up.' Ste smiled, as he sat next to his lover. 'Sorry'

'No need to be sorry Steven, kiss me'

Ste didn't need to be told twice. Any public affection between himself and Brendan felt electrifying, he never wanted it to stop. He repositioned himself so he was on his lying side facing his lover, Brendan doing the same. Ste touched Brendan's cheek with his hand and closed the gap between them. Brendan didn't seem to care who saw them kiss nowdays, he was so different from the Brendan a couple of years ago. It was like Ste was his everything, and he never wanted this thing they had between them to stop. Ste opened his mouth further, letting Brendan explore with his tongue. Brendan pulled back after a little while and whispered to Ste. 'Stand up.'

'What?' Ste asked, obviously confused, as Brendan was already stood up.

'Stand up..' Brendan repeated and Ste gave in, positioning himself in a sitting position and then onto his feet.

Before Ste could ask any further questions or say any comment Brendan had grabbed him, flung him over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could into the freezing cold sea.

'Brendan! Put me down right now!'

'No can do Steven!'

'Brendan!' Ste shouted as he hit Brendan on the back. He was slightly annoyed but you couldn't mistake the smile on his face for anger.

'Fuck it's cold!' said Brendan as his feet hit the water, then his knees, then his stomach, and lastly his torso.

Once the water had reached Brendan's stomach he had let go of Steven and repositioned him so he was holding his legs and neck floating infront of him.

'I love ye Steven, so so much. Do ye know that?'

Ste's eyes met Brendan's. Their chemistry was unmissable, the way they looked at eachother, the way that whenever their eyes met it was like lightening. They blocked the whole world out when they were together, nobody else exsisted.

'I love you too you big softie...But I swear if you let me go I'm gonna kill you'

'Oh what like this...' Brendan said as he slowly let go of Ste, only to quickly grab him again as he began to sink.

'Stop it! I swear!'

'I'll never let ye go Steven, ever. We've been through so much and ye still come back to me. Why do ye come back to me?'

'You really wanna know why? Like really why?'

'Ye'

'We might be here all day...'

'Don't care. Tell me.'

'Why am I with Brendan Brady? Because you, Brendan Brady, are the first person I've ever truly loved. The first person I've opened up to, prepared to tell everything to. I just love you basically, you're everything to me and I don't think I could live or function without you in my life. I had an insight into that, and I didn't like it one bit. I feel lost without you, a lost little boy not knowing what to do or how to find his way back home. You help me with anything that I ask you to, you teach me things. You're an amazing dad to your kids as well as mine. They love you as much as I do. Nobody's like you. There's only one Brendan Brady in this world, and I'm just over the moon that you found me and came back to me in the end...Sorry that was a bit wimpy weren't it?'

'No. It's just nice to hear that ye feel exactly how I do. I mean it Steven, I ain't ever letting ye go. Never.'

Both smiled at eachother at that moment and Ste released himself from Brendan's grasp, planting a kiss on his lips, symbolising and showing how much they meant to eachother.

Their kiss ended. Ste could have had him there and then, but seen as he can't swim it probably wasn't the best idea.

'I love yo...' Ste had intended to tell Brendan he loved him, if it wasn't for the cough that had suddenly appeared, causing Ste to swallow what it felt like a galloon of water. 'Salty...'

'Salty water? I can think of something else salty ye can swallow Steven, come on let's go home.'

'You're unbelieveable Brendan you know that? Everything I say you turn into something sexual.'

'Ye love it don't lie.' Brendan replied as he grabbed Ste's hand and lead them to the shore.

* * *

**Okay so I might have forgotten about the kids but I didn't want them being total cockblocks throughout this whole story LOL**

**Oh and I don't know if any of you listen to the Keebro Show - Radio show that Kieron (Ste) and Bronagh (Cheryl) present but those two thick statements that I added in about Florence Nightingale and Abraham Lincoln...Well Kieron actually said these on air today hahaha! I was crying with laughter. I love how stupid he can be sometimes. Bless him :)**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review please :) xx**


End file.
